the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AriaIsA/If I were Competeing in Contest of the Week
I know I'm a jugde for Contest of the Week but I just wanted to make a fabfic anyways even though I can't but this is just for fun, Hope you enjoy! Jerome was waiting for an answer from Patricia about marrying him. I mean they have been dating for 3 years but she couldn't answer with all the mysteries in her head. She mainly couldn't answer because she has fallen for Fabian throughout the mysteries this year but still is in love with Jerome. Alfie walked in Fabian's room and told Fabian "Dude, you need to make a move, you have one chance with Patricia" Fabian replied "Dude, I can't she's dating Jerome and he asked her to..." Patricia walked in and blurted out "So...umm...what are you talking about...?" Fabian muttered and said "We were talking about how..." Alfie quickly blurted out "If the cookie monster will take our cookies..." Fabian agreed to what he said. Patricia grabbed Alfie's armed and pulled him out his room. Alfie asked "What's going on?" Patricia muttered and said "I'm in love with Jerome and fallen for Fabian, who should I choose?" Alfie had questions but answered without thinking "Jerome" but wanted to choose Fabian. Patricia went up to Jerome and said "Yes, I will marry you!" and kisses him with amzement. At the same time Fabian walked and and knew she said yes. Later, Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian went down the tunnels to get more clues. Just then, they saw Ms. Denby and Robert talking about something mysterious and evil, they gasped. Ms. Denby saw them and ran after them, as they got to the school Ms. Denby called out Robert and he knew that he could get Patricia so he shoved her and heald her tightingly and she kept repeating "Help!Let me go!" Fabian couldn't let his loved one harmed so he went after Robert. Once they got to the tank room, Robert was about to push Patricia in one of the people boxes to become a sinner but Fabian pulled Robert away from her and said softly "Let her.." and angerly yelled "...go!" He pushed Robert to his desk and took him down but then Nina's locket fell out and Robert grabbed it and it made a another of him, one to push Patricia and one to hurt Fabian. Fabian didn't care an dmore anger grew. He used much forse but Patricia fell in when Robert 2 got pushed into Patricia. Fabian grew anger and tears. The next day, lightning and thunder grew. Fabian had no idea what was going on but Kt, Eddie, Mara, and Willow were gone. Nowhere to be seen and when he went outside to look, a ghost Patricia and and ghosts of Robert, Kt, Eddie, Mara, and Willow appeared in the sky. They said words not good words that he studied with Nina two years ago "Muca Laca Chucha Kaka, Leaky Peeky Squeaky" means that danger is coming and bad danger that something will happen to someone every day until they are gone. The second part means that they are under the spell of Evil. ~To Be Continued~ Category:Blog posts